


National Ballpoint Pen Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football Player Steve Rogers, Getting Together, M/M, Oops, This is beyond dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: For whatever reason, Steve Rogers never brought a pen to class. And, for whatever reason, it was somehow always Tony Stark he asked to borrow on from.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	National Ballpoint Pen Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 10th is National Ballpoint Pen Day. This particular day commemorates the ballpoint pen. Celebrate by using a ballpoint pen, whether it be fore work, school, or even to write a letter to a friend.

“Hi.” Tony hears a voice greet, choosing to ignore it as he continued to read his book. He figured the greeting wasn’t meant for him anyway since people usually didn’t try to strike up a conversation with him; unless it was Rhodey, Pepper, or Bruce, but the voice didn’t belong to them.

Tony could hear the person clear their throat before trying again. “H-Hello?”

This time, Tony couldn’t ignore the voice, or play it off like they were talking to someone else, so he gently marked his place in his book before looking up; a little shocked at who it was.

Standing in front of him was captain of the football team: Steve Rogers. If you were to look up jock in the dictionary, Tony was almost a hundred percent sure that a picture of Steve Rogers would pop up. He’s extremely athletic – he’s captain of the football, track, and baseball team – he’s extremely popular, and he’s actually pretty smart. Why he was talking to Tony of all people, he had no idea.

That was, until Tony remembered the jacket he was wearing.

“O-Oh, umm… I-I’m sorry, I think you’re confused. I’m not actually on the football team, this is just my friend Rhodey’s varsity jacket.” Tony says, his heart fluttering a bit when Steve smiled at him. Just because Tony made a rule not to associate with jocks – Rhodey not included – doesn’t mean that he didn’t agree with the school consensus that Steve Rogers was hot.

“Yeah, I kind of figure that since the back of the jacket says Rhodes and you look nothing like James.” Steve chuckles before clearing his throat as if to remind him of the reason he was talking to Tony in the first place. “I was actually just wondering if you had a pen I could borrow. I lent my extra out this morning and I seem to have misplaced my other one.” Steve explains. Tony sighed in relief, happy that – for the first time – him having one of the football players come up to him and talk to him wasn’t going to end with him getting the shit kicked out of him.

Tony just awkwardly nodded, reaching into his bag and handing Steve a pen. The football player gave a smile along with his thanks before sitting in the desk next to Tony.

Soon after, this became a common occurrence.

Tony would always be sitting at his desk when Steve walks up to him and asks for a pen before class starts. Then, after Tony gave him one, Steve would sit in the desk next to him.

It was confusing to say the least. Especially because it was slowly going from Steve just asking for a pen, to Steve trying to make conversation and get to know Tony better.

Tony tried to talk to Rhodey about it, but all the teen said in return was to give him a chance. That Steve was actually a really nice guy and if he was trying to become Tony’s friend it might actually be because Steve liked Tony and wanted to be his friend.

But, of course, Tony was still skeptical since Steve was on the football team and Tony, for whatever reason, had an imaginary target on his back with those guys. So, he was still hesitant to become Steve’s friend. At least until he knew exactly what Steve wanted from him.

He shortly found out a few weeks later.

Homecoming was that Friday, and everyone was mentally checked out due to the excitement of the dance and football game. Tony honestly couldn’t wait for the week to be over, so it wasn’t so difficult to focus on the lessons.

Tony – although he refused to admit it to anyone especially Rhodey – was sitting at his desk, waiting for Steve to come in. He was secretly beginning to enjoy Steve’s presence, was secretly beginning to enjoy listening to the football player’s ramblings when the teacher wasn’t talking. Tony was even beginning to talk back, Steve listening to his ramblings in return.

So, when Steve came into the classroom, Tony instantly got out his pencil case, trying to quell down the excitement he felt. And – _shit_ – Tony wishes that he was able to quell down his excitement, because getting excited over someone you didn’t even call your friend out loud that you were slowly forming a crush on, was a recipe for disaster.

Especially because, when Steve came in the classroom, instead of making his way towards Tony like he has been, he instantly went over to the other side of the room and sat down beside another football player, James Barnes.

Tony looked down at his notebook, hot shame filling him. He was beyond ridiculous for thinking that Steve wanted to constantly be around him.

Tony tried to not let it get to him. For the rest of the day, he kept telling himself that he would be better off, that the jocks were nothing but assholes to him – beating him up whenever him or Rhodey let their guards down – so it was for the best that he stayed far away from anyone related to that.

But, for whatever reason, his body wasn’t getting the message. He didn’t even understand why he was so upset! Steve was allowed to sit next to whoever he wanted; Tony was seriously overreacting over the situation. Besides, homecoming was coming up, of course Steve wanted to be around his teammates!

Tony sighed as he bent down and began to organize his books, picking up the few that he needed to take home.

“Hey, Tony.” A familiar football player’s voice says, startling Tony enough to make him instinctively stand up. Unfortunately, his instincts completely forgot that he was standing in his locker because he bounced his head off the top shelf.

“Woah, oh my gosh! Hey, are you okay?” Steve asks, gently placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder as Tony hisses in pain and holds his head.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Tony reassures, rubbing his head before reaching down and picking up his bag.

“I just… umm… I-I wanted to say that I-I missed your company during class today.” Steve says, nervously chewing on his lip. It honestly confused Tony, he’s never seen Steve nervous before.

“Oh, uhh, yeah.” Tony responds, unsure of what really to say.

“And, I-I was also wondering if, maybe, since homecoming is this Friday… that, maybe, you would like to possibly go to the dance with me.” Steve asks, Tony staring at him in complete shock. It was like his entire brain went on vacation right at that moment, he didn’t know how to get his body to react.

“Oh, wait! I have something for you, too.” Steve says, reaching into his school bag carefully to pull out said thing.

“Oh my word, are those-“ Tony begins to says, a laugh ripping out of his throat cutting off the rest of his words. Steve was currently holding what looked like to be a bouquet that was made from all of the ballpoint pens Tony lent Steve and a few candy bars.

“Yeah, I kind of felt bad keeping all of them, but I’ve been planning this with Bucky since the summer.” Steve admits, looking a bit sheepish.

“The summer?” Tony asks, confused on what Steve meant by that.

“Yeah, I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a few years now. Bucky threatened to tell you himself if I didn’t do something about it soon, so when I saw that we finally had a class together I had to do something.” Steve continues to confess, Tony looking down at the pen bouquet with a small smile.

“We’re really going to be that stereotypical high school jock and nerd couple?” Tony asks, making sure Steve could tell he was teasing by his tone.

“If you want.” Steve says hopefully.

“Yeah, I’m down for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine the bouquet to look like: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/270778996323965925/


End file.
